Merry Primesmas to All!
by thebookfan09
Summary: It's Primesmas on Cybertron, and a few of the bots decided to give their partners a gift or two before the party Soundwave planned for all of them...
1. Optimus

**A/N: Alright, here are a few more details that I couldn't fit in the summary. This fic, as you can probably tell, is my very, very late Christmas present to you all.**

**This story will be made up of several chapter on the lives of a few couples, and I did my best to intertwine. However, I will only be giving the identity of half of whichever couple I'm doing per chapter, and the other's name will be revealed as you read! Oh, and this writing is a bit... different from anything I've ever done before. It's slightly... risque. Nothing too bad, of course, it's very, very, very vague.**

**And I almost forgot to mention, the pairings themselves are rather... unorthodox. I either imagined them up myself, or I had read a few other fics on them and decided they needed more limelight. But anyways, enough blathering, you guys are here to read, right? Well, by all means, don't let me stop you!**

* * *

Primesmas on Cybertron was a cheerful affair. It was the time when all Cybertronians celebrated the day when Primus created the original 13 Primes to help combat Unicron by gathering together with close family and friends to exchange gifts, swap stories, and have way too much energon. And none were more excited about the holiday than Optimus Prime. The young Prime paced his berthroom as he thought about what this day would have in store for him. He and his sparkmate were planning on going to the house of Optimus' middle brother to celebrate Primesmas with a few other mechs.

As he paced, Optimus wondered what he should get for his bondmate. He thought back, remembering how the other mech had stared longingly at a particularly nice polish, and Optimus made up his mind. He loved indulging his mate with ridiculous amounts of cosmetic items. He always had been a rather vain mech.

As he was about to go out and buy the polish, the door to his spacious house was opened from the other side, and in walked Optimus' mate himself. Optimus froze as his processors tried to come up with a way to distract his partner long enough to get the polish. When no ideas presented themselves, Optimus decided to comm his second youngest brother to ask him to pick the polish up himself.

:: I need a favor from you, brother. I wish to buy my sparkmate a Primesmas gift, but I cannot leave him long enough to get it for him. Could you kindly do me a favor and buy the polish yourself and I'll give it to him when we arrive at you residence? ::

Optimus didn't receive an audible answer, but a sense of acceptance and promise floated across the bond they shared. With that problem out of the way, Optimus turned his attention back to his waiting mate.

"What do you think you were doing there, Optimus," Knockout questioned closely. Who was that you were messaging when I walked in? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nothing at all, my love. I was simply coming one of my brothers about tonight. I have nothing to hide from you"

"I know, Optimus, you never were good at keeping secrets from me anyway. We all know just how intelligent I am. It must come with my looks." Knockout took a moment to examine his reflection in a nearby mirror; he never tired of looking at himself. There was just so much to admire. "But I'm afraid I've been keeping something from you, dear Optimus."

The Prime cringed internally. The last time Knockout had kept something form him was the time when he had spent nearly all of his personal credits so he could scan the latest sports car alt mode. Preparing for the worst, Optimus looked at his mate expectantly.

When Knockout disappeared into one of the storage areas in their berthroom and reappeared with a brand new, shining set of armor, Optimus was stunned. He had completely forgotten about Knockout getting him any kind of gift. And on top of that, the armor was ridiculously flashy, something that had Knockout written all over it. The new armor was mostly blue, with red flame patterns and highlights here and there.

Knockout grinned as he waited for his mate to say something. "Well? What do you think, Optimus? I decided your old armor was dull and so unexciting, so I got you a new set! Do you like it?"

Optimus blinked, and a slow smile spread across his faceplates. He began to unlatch his old, grey armor, and he started attaching the newer, more vibrant set. As he was removing his armor, his bare protoform was visible for brief flashes, and Optimus noticed Knockout staring. He grinned to himself and decided to tease his sparkmate.

Knockout's temperature was rising quickly as Optimus slowed down the process of removing pieces of his armor to an almost unbearable pace. If Optimus didn't hurry up and get his new armor on, Knockout's new finish that he had applied earlier for the party would be scuffed and scratched when he jumped his mate. He thought to himself for a split second before deciding he could apply a new finish later.

His optics flashed with desire as he began trying to shove the much larger mech into another room. "Berthroom, lover. _Now._"

Optimus chuckled as Knockout attempted to shift him towards the nearest berth. He gave a grunt as he lifted Knockout into his arms and pressed his lips against Knockout's own in a lust filled kiss. Glossas battling for dominance, Optimus carried his sparkmate to their extra large berth and laid him down.

"I don't think my brother would mind if we engaged in some…. Extracurricular activities before we leave for his housing unit."

Knockout's optics flashed as he caught the meaning of his mate's words. He crooked a slender servo at Optimus invitingly and beckoned for him to come closer. "Try to go easy on my finish, will you? I spent a lot of your credits on it. Oh, by the way, may I go get a new finish, Optimus?"

"It's a little late to be asking for permission, don't you think? Now, where were we?"

Optimus brought his helm down to Knockout's to give him another circuit searing kiss, and the two were lost in the fires of passion.


	2. St-3V3

**For those of you who don't know who ST-3V3 is, he's an Eradicon created by some lucky fanfic writer, and the concept of intelligent Vehicons blew up, with him at the forefront. Stories with ST-3V3 are mostly found on ********if ya'll want more on him. Enjoy! **

* * *

ST-3V3, better known as Steve, hummed to himself as he walked back to the housing unit he shared with his bondmate. He thought about what his mate would think of the Primesmas gift. Steve continued humming as he entered the code to the door of his house and walked in to be greeted by his sparkmate.

"Hello, love. I brought you a gift for Primesmas. I wasn't sure what to get you, but I finally made up my mind, and I hope you like it. But if you really don't like it, we can always take it back. I would understand, it's only a small-" Steve was cut off from his rambling- a sure sign that he was nervous- by a slim black servo placed gently on his faceplate.

"Soundwave: will love Steve's gift. Steve: should show Soundwave his gift."

With that, Steve withdrew a shiny black visor from his subspace. He held the offering out to Soundwave, unsure if the former Decepticon would like it or not. "Well, I know you cracked your current visor and that you never took the time to replace it or have it fixed, so I went and bought you a new one. It's the same basic design as your old one but with a few tech upgrades that I couldn't even begin to comprehend."

Soundwave stared at the visor and then at the mech holding it out to him. That was one of the reasons that he loved Steve so much. The mech was always paying more attention to those around him than to himself, and he always knew just what Soundwave needed. He reached out an accepted the new visor, and began to unlatch the old, cracked one from his helm. As he removed it and placed it to the side, Steve gasped in awe. He never tired of seeing his sparkmate's face, and it was just as beautiful each time.

Soundwave had a delicate face for so dangerous a mech, with slanted, red-violet colored optics, and a thin, pouting mouth. He noticed Steve gawking at him, and the slightest of smiles formed on his lips.

"Steve: like Soundwave's looks?"

"Of course, Soundwave! You're the most beautiful mech I've ever seen. And you're all mine," he added shyly.

Soundwave's smile grew slightly before the mech started as he came to a sudden realization. "Soundwave: did not think to get any gift for Steve. Soundwave: cannot accept Steve's gift."

Steve's faceplates softened as he took his mate's face in his servos. "Soundwave, you gave me the greatest gift any mech ever has when you offered your spark to me. You don't have to worry about not getting me anything." With that, he brought his helm to Soundwave's to deliver a tender, loving kiss.

Soundwave's arms came up slowly to grab his mate by the waist. He pressed closer to Steve and began to rub his hips against the other mechs. When Steve began protesting, Soundwave silenced him with another kiss.

"Soundwave: can prepare for party later. Steve: desires pleasure. Soundwave: willing to give it to him."

With his worries soothed, Steve had no choice but to give in to his lover, and the next thing he knew, they were on the berth locked in a passionate embrace.

Before they lost all coherency, Steve whispered into his beloved's audio receptors. "I love you Soundwave, You've made me the happiest mech alive."

"Soundwave: loves Steve. Soundwave: is the happy mech," he replied with as much emotion as words, but Steve knew he meant it with all his spark.


	3. Breakdown

If there was ever a strange pair on Cybertron, it was that of Breakdown- a former Wrecker- and Shockwave- a nearly deranged, one-eyed scientist who was the former Decepticon torture specialist. No one could figure out why the pair was so attracted to each other, but attracted they were. All but a few bots couldn't understand the love that existed between the two mechs. They themselves hardly understood it at times, but they had long ago decided not to question the workings of Primus.

Shockwave's single optic roved around as he contemplated on Breakdown's Primesmas gift this vorn. He had done it all: new armor, weapons, and even a polish that was currently fashionable with mechs. But he just couldn't think of the one gift that Breakdown really deserved, after all, he had been the one to pull the crazed scientist back from the brink of insanity. Without Breakdown's unconditional love…. Shockwave shuddered. He didn't even care to imagine where he would be now. But nothing Shockwave did for Breakdown could possibly repay the debt that he owed him. He was the reason that Soundwave onlined every cycle.

As Shockwave continued to stress over an appropriate gift, in walked Breakdown himself, who almost immediately noticed his mate's unease.

"What's wrong, Shockwave? You feelin' alright?"

"Of course I'm fine, Breakdown. Why would I not be?"

"I've learned to read that one optic of yours better than your own carrier could have, even if we don't yet have the bond to help me out." Breakdown sighed wistfully to himself. As much as he was sure Shockwave loved him, the intelligent mech had not yet agreed to bond. He didn't think himself worthy of Breakdown's spark. If only the mech knew, just how much he completed him already.

Shockwave too had grown accustomed to Breakdown's expressions, and he could tell that the Wrecker wanted something. As he put his advanced processors to work, a though passed across his mind. Could Breakdown want to bond with him? After how many monstrous things he had done during the war? Of course Breakdown didn't exactly have the cleanest record himself, but nobot, not even Megatron, had come close to rivaling the horrors that Shockwave had committed.

Shockwave decided that he finally knew what to give Breakdown for Primesmas, if he would have it. His spark.

All the while, as Shockwave was contemplating his next move, Breakdown prepared to give him the gift he had picked up a few joor earlier. It wasn't much, but he knew the mech would love it. He waved his servo in front of the mech's single optic until he was sure that he had his attention.

"Well, you know how much power your eldest brother holds in the Cybertronian government, right? Well, I spoke with him, and we have permission to go check out that new science lab that's opening in Iacon. It's supposed to put even your old lab to shame." Breakdown waited for his lover to respond.

Shockwave's lone optic widened with surprise and happiness. Nobot had ever cared to get him something really thoughtful and nice like this before. This fact only reinforced the decision to make the move that he had been thinking about.

"Breakdown…. I don't know what to say. I've never had a gift like this before! You know me better than anybot I've ever met, and I'm absolutely positive of this decision now. Breakdown… will you do me the honor of becoming my sparkmate? Will you bond with me?"

Breakdown knew that Shockwave would probably give him something in return, but he had never expected this. He hesitated before replying to the mech that he loved so much. He didn't want to scare Shockwave away, but he had to be sure that this was what he wanted.

"Are you sure about this, Shockwave? You realize that if we bond, you'll be tied to me forever? We'll have a connection like nothing either of us has ever had before, but if you're sure, then I'd be honored to be your sparkmate."

Shockwave shook with barely suppressed happiness. "Breakdown, you've brought out a side of me that other mechs, including myself, hardly knew existed. You've made me love something besides torturing other mechs that I'd never know before. You've made me into a new mech, and I'm sure what I'm doing is the right choice. I want to be tied to you, and you to me."

Breakdown sighed with relief. This was the moment he had been waiting for almost since the first moment that he had laid optics on Shockwave, and it seemed so surreal. He paused for a mere sparkbeat before taking the few steps forward that would bring his chassis to press against that of his soon-to-be sparkmate.

He tilted his helm, and gently, lovingly pressed his lip components to Shockwave's own. The scientist hesitated for a moment before responding in kind. The two former Decepticon's passion grew in intensity, as did their frantic kissing. As the frames drew closer, so too did the sparks that would soon be united as one.


	4. Starscream

**A/N- For those of you who don't really do the mech/mech pairings, the only reason I write 'em is because the very first TF fic I read (and the whole reason I became a transfan) stated that the bots don't really have genders, per se, the just choose to identify as such. Well, that really stuck with me, so I've chosen to use that belief as well.**

* * *

Starscream laid on the berth he shared with his sparkmate Megatron as he wondered what the mech had gotten him for Primesmas. Despite the fact that they had been bonded since the end of the war, which had been vorns ago, Megatron still didn't completely understand his mate, and he was worried the hulking silver mech would get him something useless again. Starscream was a simple mech with simple needs. A decent blend of energon whenever he required it, a nice big housing unit to give him enough room to fly around if he wished, and a nice overstuffed berth to retire on every night. And maybe a polish every other cycle or two. Not to mention whatever trinket happened to catch his optic whenever he was out and about. Was that too much to ask?

Well, at least Megatron had more than enough credits to adequately take care of Starscream, but he only had half the processor to put the credits to good use sometimes. But instead, the mech seemed to enjoy spending precious time and energy over _silly _things like working to abolish the rich mechs forcing more desperate ones to work for them in mines and such, or trying to rid Cybertron of the gladiator pits. Silly things. Why Megatron wished to spend so much time on these ridiculous projects when he had a gorgeous, high quality mate to take care of, Starscream would never know.

But wait! There was Megatron at the door now! Starscream instantly perked up as he imagined what the former gladiator would have with him. Would it be a fine polish? Or maybe a few petrohound puppies! No, wait, scratch that, Starscream would be expected to care for them. His wings trembled in excitement as Megatron stepped into their shared quarters held in his arms…. Nothing? Wait, there must be some mistake! Maybe the gift was too large to fit inside the berthroom?

"Well, Megatron?" the Seeker all but snarled. "Where is it?"

"Where is what, my dear Starscream?" the mech replied, a knowing glint in his optics.

"Where's my Primesmas gift! I hope you didn't forget it!" Starscream glared at his mate and sat expectantly. Perhaps Megatron was carrying his gift around in his subspace?

"Oh of course, Starscream. Your gift. I had almost forgotten. And the best part? I didn't have to spend a single one of my hard-earned credits!"

Starscream let loose an ear-shattering shriek at that. "Not a single credit? It was FREE?!"

"Calm down, my dear. I couldn't have the mighty Starscream go without a present now could I? It would be so wrong of me.

Starscream pointed a silver servo at his chuckling mate. "You had better be playing some kind of trick, Megatron. Tell me what you got me now before I have Ratchet or Hook reformat you into a sparkling's toy!"

Megatron instantly sobered as he realized his sparkmate was all too serious. Ever since they had bonded, the small Seeker had been less and less afraid of him, and Megatron had no doubt that he would carry out his threat if forced.

He held up his servos in an attempt to placate the volatile mech before him. "Relax, dear, I really did get you a gift, and I think you might enjoy this more than that time when I paid for you to get that wing massage."

Starscream raised an optic ridge and shuddered with delight as he remembered that particular gift. The massage itself had been wonderful, but it had taken absolute _ages_ before he found a femme that was worthy to give him the massage.

"Oh? And what did you get me this time that you think I will so enjoy?"

"Why, Starscream, I got you sparklings."

Starscream nearly exploded from the berth as he charged at Megatron and began a frantic effort to find the sparklings that Megatron claimed to have gotten. "Where are they? Do not jest with me, Megatron, you know how badly I've wanted sparklings!"

Megatron chuckled as he watched his mate search him enthusiastically. "Starscream, I cannot simple purchase sparklings, and the days that I would have botnapped them are long gone. Not, I meant to say that I would try for sparklings. With you."

Starscream grinded to a halt as he took a moment to process what his mate had said. "Oh. You mean that we can… try for a Seekerling or two? Really Megatron? I know you agreed to thing about having them, but you finally made up your processors?"

Megatron said nothing, he merely nodded as he watched Starscream's joy with fondness, and then he was nearly tackled as the Seeker threw himself upon the ex warlord in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Megatron! I was beginning to think that I would never have sparklings of my own! This was the best Primesmas gift you could have given me!"

Megatron chuckled as he slid hem both onto the oversized berth. "You are welcome, Starscream. And I couldn't have my mate go childless. I am not that cruel anymore.

Starscream's optics glowed with love and affection, and then with desire as he realized that Megatron had placed them in a rather compromising position on their berth.

"Thank you again, Megatron. I intend to repay you for this however I can."

"Do not bother Starscream, you repaid me in full when you agreed to bond with me so long ago. Now, relax and stop talking so much…"

Any more words that Starscream might have had were silenced by Megatron's lip components moving on his. He shuddered with delight at the thought that he would be a parent soon, and he surrendered fully to Megatron's gentle care.

"I love you, Megatron."

"As I love you, Starscream. Always."


	5. End

Soundwave and Steve looked up as their door was pinged with a request to be opened. Ah, that would be the first party guests.

Soundwave rose to his pedes and went to welcome the first guests. He entered the code that would open the door to reveal the face of a mech very dear to Soundwave with his sparkmate in tow.

"Optimus Prime and Knockout: greetings. Inquiry: why does Soundwave's big brother have such vivid armor?"

Optimus laughed and looked at his second oldest brother fondly and patted him gently on the shoulder. "It was a gift from Knockout. You know how he can be when it comes to anything even remotely fashion related." Knockout glared at his mate, but said nothing. He knew how he could be just as well as the next mech.

Soundwave nodded his helm in understanding. One didn't work for so long with Knockout without having to deal with Knockout's narcissistic habits.

"Soundwave's question: explained. Optimus Prime and Knockout: accept Soundwave's apologies. Soundwave: insists his guests come in."

Optimus and Knockout were just getting settled in and chatting sociably with Steve when the door was pinged yet again. Soundwave was ready for it, and moved to let his guests in.

When the door was opened this time, it revealed a smiling Megatron, and a deliriously happy Starscream. Soundwave smiled happily at his distant relative-by-bonding, and ushered them into his housing unit.

"Megatron's brother: with his sparkmate in and Soundwave's. Request: make yourselves at home"

Megatron smiled in thanks and tugged a blessed-out Starscream along with him. "Thank you for having us, Soundwave. I trust my brother is well?"

"Knockout: is doing fine to the best of Soundwave's knowledge."

Soundwave had barely seen his latest guests into the entertainment room when his door was pinged yet again. Wondering which of the few remaining guests had arrived this time, Soundwave when to the door once more.

This time when the door opened, it revealed another happy looking couple: Soundwave and Optimus' youngest brother and his new sparkmate (Soundwave could tell over the bond that they shared) Breakdown. Soundwave moved to embrace Shockwave with a rather large smile on his faceplates.

"Soundwave: is happy to have both of his brothers here now. Soundwave: offers his congratulations on the new spark-bond."

Soundwave looked at his older brother with love and what could only be described as adoration in his optic. "I'm happy to see you as well, Soundwave, and I can't wait to see Optimus either. Is he here yet?"

"Soundwave and Shockwave's oldest brother: already arrived. Shockwave and Breakdown: last to arrive."

Shockwave made a happy sound, and with Breakdown on his arm, went into the next room, prepare for what was sure to be a night of happiness, jokes, and large amounts of high-grade. What would a mech do without his family and friends?

"Merry Primesmas," he whispered to himself as he entered to see the shining optics of so many dear mechs welcoming him in. Primesmas was a cheerful affair on Cybertron indeed.


End file.
